Mary Marries Lou
by Lola-2011
Summary: Sequel to Mary dates Lou. The Grant's settle into married life.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

It was to be a small, intimate gathering. Or at least that's how it started out. What was suppose to be just a few people had turned into a near circus. So much so that Lou and Mary's wedding had turned into just a reception. After work on Friday evening they drove upstate and eloped in peace. It was just the two of them, the preacher, and his wife as a witness.

"I can't believe you cheated me out of a wedding." Rhoda said, making her way into the Grant's new house. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked, doing her best impression of her mother. "That cuts deep, Mary."

"Sorry." she smiled, closing the door. "Everything was just getting so out of hand that we thought we would take control of the situation."

"I couldn't believe when Dottie told me." she said. "I mean poor Ted, he got ordained and everything."

"And yet another reason to add to the list." Mary sat down on the sofa. "The entire thing was turning into a huge, elaborate production. And that was the last thing either of us wanted."

Rhoda sat down on the sofa. "I understand." she replied. "All that stress for fifteen minutes time just isn't worth it. Just as long as you're happy. And you are happy, aren't you, Mare?"

"Perfectly." she said. "Mom on the other hand feels a little slighted, but I assured her we would show up for the reception."

"You got off easy." she said. "My mother would have made us get married again."

"You know I don't think that crossed her mind."

"I could suggest it to her." she teased.

"You'll do no such thing." she said. "You're suppose to be on my side."

"Always." she smiled. "So tell me, kid, how does it feel to be Mrs. Lou Grant?"

"Really good." she said. "I'm finding that married life isn't all that different from unmarried life. I keep waiting for something to change, but so far nothing has."

"That means that you picked the right man." she told her. "I'm so happy for the two of you. If someone would have told me seven years ago that the two of you were going to end up together I would have never believed them. Hell I wouldn't have believed them a year ago."

"Me either." she agreed. "I guess things always work out the way they should."

"They do." Rhoda smiled. "This is a really nice neighborhood, by the way. Very upscale."

"Don't say upscale in front of Lou." she told her. "I had to downplay the niceness of it to get him to agree to live here."

"Why? Where did he want to live?"

"The next town over." she replied. "It was closer to his favorite bar. But I fell in love with this house the moment I laid eyes on it."

"You made a good choice." she said. "I mean the livingroom is lovely. How about giving me the full tour?"

"Sure."

"You know, Mare, I was thinking that maybe I could move back to Minneapolis."

Mary smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." she replied. "I've been in New York long enough to remember the reasons I left it to begin with."

xxxxx

Lou made his way into the bathroom where Mary was getting ready. "I have wonderful news." Lou announced. "Your mother says that she's willing to forgive us for eloping and cheating her out of her only child's wedding."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "That's very generous of her."

"But there is one tiny little catch."

Mary smiled. "Of course there is."

"Dottie said she would forgive us if I promised her a grandchild."

She laughed. "Did you tell her she was already gaining three?"

"No."

She detected a seriousness in his tone. "Well, what did you tell her?"

Lou shrugged. "I said okay."

Mary stopped what she was doing. "You said okay?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "I thought it seemed fair enough."

"You thought?"

"Yes." he said, slowly. "Your mother seemed pleased with my reply. Why aren't you?"

She went back to doing her makeup. "I just assumed we wouldn't be having children." she said. "I mean you already have three grown daughters. And grandchildren."

"Oh." he exhaled. "I assumed you would want to have at least one."

"Hmm." she sighed. "How about that."

"So you don't?"

"I don't know." she replied. "I haven't really thought about it."

"You've never thought about having children?" he asked. "Or you've never thought about having children with me?"

Mary turned around on the vanity stool. "Of course I've thought about having children." she told him. "When I was younger I thought about it a lot."

"Younger?" he questioned. "You're thirty seven. That's hardly decrepit."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Very." he said. "But hey if you don't want to have a baby then I'm not going to stand here and try and talk you into it."

"There's no reason to get upset." she said. "I just need a little time to think about it, that's all."

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to start an argument. I'm sorry for assuming that you wanted to have kids. And I'm sorry I told your mom she could have a grandchild."

Mary smiled. "You're amazing." she said. "How incredibly lucky am I to have you for a husband?"

"Very."

She kissed him. "I know." she replied, looking him in the eyes. "Hmm." she sighed. "I think I will have your baby."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." he replied. "I don't think I could live with a mother in law that hated me."

Mary laughed. "Oh, I see." she replied. "This was all about making mom happy."

"Exactly." he said. "And when you're a mother you'll understand."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

After much consideration Rhoda had decided that a move was the best thing for her. Her divorce from Joe had just been finalized and there didn't seem to be anything holding her in New York. Minneapolis has always felt like home to her and when she came back from Mary's wedding she was sure it was where she wanted to be. She would be starting over again, but in a familiar place with support from her friends and that made all the difference.

The first thing she did was go down to Hemple's department store and apply for the job as window dresser. To her surprise the called her back with an even better offer, she would be in charge of all the displays throughout the store. It was a much needed boost to her ego but it was a position that she felt she deserved.

Now the only thing left to do was find a place to live. Having walked though at least a dozen apartments and left each one unsatisfied. She was beginning to think she would have to move back into the attic at Phyllis's. Luckily for her though Mary had insisted on coming with her, even suggesting that she look at the apartments in her old building.

The elderly landlord let them inside, telling them to look around and where to find him when they were done. "Take your time." he said, heading out the door. "There's no rush."

"Now there's man that doesn't get in a hurry."

Mary laughed. "Don't worry there's a younger guy that handles all the problems."

Rhoda looked around the apartment, it had a similar layout a Mary's apartment, only a bit reversed. "It's not bad." she said, walking into the kitchen. "One of the nicer apartments I've looked at. I wouldn't mind living here."

"Are you sure you want to move back?" she asked, sensing that her friend was a little unsure.

"Positive." she replied. "After being in New York these past few years I've realized that while I like the city, I like it on a smaller scale. And besides I just got the job opportunity of a lifetime."

Mary leaned against the counter top. "As long as you're happy."

"I'm getting there." she said. "Things are getting better. I've accepted that my marriage is over and I'm ready to move on. I'm going to concentrate on myself. I'm going to work on my career and making myself happy."

"Good." she smiled. "You don't need a man to make you complete."

"I've finally learnt that." she replied. "But if I happen to find the right man while I'm concentrating on me then that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Of course it wouldn't." she agreed. "And you'll find someone when the time is right."

"I do feel as though I should start dating." she admitted. "Just have a good time instead of trying to trap a husband, you know?" she said. "Have any single friends?"

"None good enough for you."

"What am I doing?" she laughed. "I'm seriously going to concentrate on me. A man is the very last thing on my mind, I mean it."

"Good for you." Mary said. "Besides hopefully in the not too distant future you'll be too busy playing Aunt Rhoda to worry about a man."

Rhoda arched a defined eyebrow. "Something you need to tell me, Mary?" she asked. "Is this why you and Lou eloped?"

"Yeah, the day before the planned ceremony." she joked. "I thought if we waited another day then everyone would be able to tell."

She laughed. "So a baby, huh?" she said. "How does Lou feel about this?"

"It was his idea." she told her. "He promised my mom a grandchild to make up for our elopement."

"That seems fair enough."

Mary started walking toward the bedroom. "I thought so."

"You're going to go from Gloria Steinem to June Clever."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would." she said, crossing the bedroom and looking into the bathroom. "We'll get you some capri pants, you can flip your hair up, and you'll be the perfect housewife."

Mary smiled. "I intend to keep my job." she told her. "I've worked very hard to get where I am."

"Yeah, we'll see." she leaned up against the bathroom doorjamb. "So when are you going to toss out your pills?"

"Last week after the reception."

"You're already trying for Lou junior."

"I wouldn't call it trying." she said. "More like not preventing."

"Yeah." Rhoda sighed. "When you're not preventing pregnancy, you're trying.' she told her. "Or at least that was the way it was explained to me."

Mary looked out the bedroom window. "Nice view." she said. "I meant I'm not taking my temperature and mapping out charts."

"Things sure have changed." she said. "You've gone from Associate Producer to News Director. But either way you're still going to be having your boss's baby."

"Hmm." she sighed. "I never really thought about it like that."

"You're not really going to name the baby Lou junior are you?"

She led them back into the livingroom. "No." she replied. "I like Mary junior better."

"Looks like it's a new chapter for both of us."

"Seems that way."

"I guess we should find Rip Van Winkle and tell him that I'll take it." she said, walking toward the door. "We better catch him before his nap."

"There's a bunch of furniture in our garage if you want to look through it." Mary offered. "It's mostly Lou's though."

"Of course it is." she closed the before behind her. "Something tells me Lou's taste in furniture isn't that great."

"Not at all." she said as they walked toward the elevator. "That's why it's in the garage."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." she hit the button for the ground floor. "I really don't want to move anything I don't have to. The thought of having to load and unload a moving van doesn't appeal to me."

"I'll go back to New York and help you pack if you want."

The elevator doors opened up and they stepped inside. "Are you sure you can spare the time?" she asked. "I would hate to interrupt your baby making schedule."

"Very funny, Rhoda." she said. "When do you want to leave?"

"How about Friday after you get off work?"

"That's fine."

tbc...

As always feedback is welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

Georgette rang the Grant's doorbell and patiently waited for someone to answer. She and Ted had to take an unexpected trip out of town to visit his father and they thought Mary Lou was too little to go along. David was going to be staying over at a friends house, working on a science project.

Mary opened the door. "Hi Georgette." she smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks, Mary." she stepped inside the livingroom. "I know we're a little early but Ted wanted to get a jump start on things."

"Not at all." she said. "I'm just waiting for Lou to get back from his golf game."

"Ted and I can't thank you enough for watching the baby." she said. "The car ride would be too much for her."

"Anytime." Mary said. "Lou and I are actually excited to have a little one in the house. I take it you have a list of instructions?"

"There's a list in the diaper bag. Ted laminated it for you." she told her. "Don't worry it's not too long. Mainly when she eats and sleeps."

"Where is Ted?"

"He's getting the baby's things out of the car."

"Are you sure it wouldn't have been easier for Lou and I to have come over to your house?" she asked, looking out at Ted. "He has enough luggage for three people."

"Ted tends to over pack." Georgette said. "Are you sure you don't mind? Now that Mary Lou's starting to walk she can be quite a handful."

"I'm positive." she said. "Besides I'm hoping that the practice will come in handy."

Georgette smiled. "Oh, Mary I think you would make a terrific mother." she said. "You're so warm and caring and thoughtful."

"Thank you, Georgette."

Ted came through the door carrying a portable crib. "Where do you want this stuff, Mare?"

"Uh, just sit it down over there out of the way." she instructed. "Lou will take it upstairs when he gets home."

"I have more to bring in."

Mary looked out the door. "How much more, Ted?"

"Just two bags." he assured her. "I would have carried it all in one load but I have a bad back, you know."

"Yes, Ted." Mary replied. "I know."

Once everything was inside and settled Ted and Georgette kissed their daughter goodbye and handed her over to their friend. When the door closed and it was just the two of them. Mary suddenly felt herself being intimidated by an eleventh month old baby. "Just relax." she said to herself. "You can do this. Can't I, sweetie?" The baby just looked at her, unsure of her surroundings. She almost look as if she were going to cry.

Mary grabbed one of the bags and sat down on the floor with the baby. As soon as she relaxed she noticed that Mary Lou had relaxed too. She was no longer looking at her with uncertainty, but instead she was smiling.

Lou came home to the sound of laughter filling the house. He followed the sound to the livingroom to find Mary and the baby playing on the floor, surrounded by toys. He stood in the doorway for a few moments just watching the two of them. He always wondered what they would be like with a child of their own and now it was like he was getting a sneak preview. Mary looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"Hi, darling." she started to get up. "How was your game?"

"Don't get up." he said, moving to join them on the floor. "It was alright, nothing to brag about. What have the two of you ladies been up to?"

"Not much of anything." she said, stacking blocks with the baby. "We've just been playing."

Lou looked over at the various things in the corner of the room. "Is this an overnight stay or a two year trip?"

"Ted did the packing." she said, watching as the baby crawled over to the coffee table and pulled herself up. "He brought everything but the kitchen sink. At least I think he did. He also laminated some instructions."

Mary Lou put one wobbly foot in front of the other and made it the three steps to Mary's outstretched hands. "Yay, you did it!" the baby looked up at her and smiled. "Here, walk to Uncle Lou."

"If Ted can take care of a baby anybody can take care of a baby." he said, reaching his hand out to steady the baby. "She's cute isn't she?" he picked her up and turned her around to face Mary. "She's pretty good at walking too."

"She's adorable." she smiled. In the small amount of time she had spent with Mary Lou it made her realize just how much she wanted a child of her own. She held her hands out for the baby. "I've been sitting here watching her explore her toys and she's so content, so happy." she said "I want to be able to do this with my own child. With our child."

"And you will." he assured her. "When it's your own it's even that more amazing."

Mary Lou decided that she was tired of walking and sat down in Mary's lap. "I'm glad you promised mom a grandchild."

Lou smiled. "Just think at first you were upset."

"Yeah." she sighed, gently stroking the baby's soft curls. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Mary Lou had been fed, bathed, diapered and dressed. She seemed to be following her schedule perfectly, the only thing left was for her to go to sleep. The day with her seemed to fly by, but the three of them had such fun together. They had dinner together and afterwards Lou set up the crib in the bedroom next to their's. He got everything all ready while Mary was bathing the baby.

"That was quick." Lou said.

"Well someone's getting sleepy." she said, cradling the baby against her. "Mary Lou had a very busy day."

"I can get her to sleep if you want to take a nice hot bath."

"That's tempting." she said. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Mind?" he questioned. "I'd love to."

She handed the baby to him. "You're really excited about the idea of having a baby, aren't you?"

"Yeah." he cradled the baby. "Today hasn't made you change your mind has it?"

"No." she said. "I had a great day."

"Good." he sat down in the rocking chair. "I think you're going to make a wonderful mother. You're very nurturing and attentive and most of all patient. It all seems to come so naturally."

"Natural?" she arched an eyebrow. "You should have seen me when they first dropped her off. I found myself terrified of an infant."

"And how long did it take you to warm up?"

"Sixty seconds, maybe."

"See." he smiled. "You're gonna be great."

"I hope so."

tbc...

Feedback is appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

The Grant's had been married for almost two months. And then those several weeks a lot of things had changed. On top of their new positions as work, they had moved out of their apartments and bought a house in a nice neighborhood right outside the city. Mary went to New York and helped Rhoda move back to Minneapolis. And Mary and Lou had just returned from a glorious two week honeymoon in Hawaii.

It was Monday morning. Lou hated Monday mornings. The alarm clock rang for the third time. Or perhaps it was the fourth. He rolled over and hit the snooze button once again. The morning light was creeping in between the curtains, lighting up the bedroom. And they both knew that they couldn't escape the reality of day much longer. He settled back down under the blankets, trying to cling to what little sleeping time he had left.

Mary pushed back the blankets and sat up. Her stomach felt uneasy. Like she was on a boat. One that was riding enormous waves. She made her way into the bathroom, the feeling only intensifying with every step she took. Lou assumed that she was up and getting ready for work. Thinking he could get at least fifteen more minutes sleep he drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

A few minutes later Mary exited the bathroom and climbed back in the bed. "I don't feel so great." she told him. "I feel like I'm getting the flu."

Lou rolled over and placed his hand over her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

She closed her eyes. "I feel like I'm on a boat."

_Yet another symptom_, Lou thought. A few days ago red meat made her nauseous. And last night she had complained she was getting a third headache in a weeks time. "Mary." he started. "I'm not sure how to tell you this but I think you may be..."

"May be what?"

_She knows. Maybe not. I should tell her. Nah, Lou thought, I'm going to let her figure it out for herself_. "I think you may be coming down with something."

"I think you're right." she agreed. "Matthew did have the flu last week. Maybe I picked something up from him."

_Not a chance_, he thought. "Maybe."

"I feel awful." she said. "I don't think I've ever felt like this in my entire life."

"I know it might feel that way now, but it'll get better." he assured her. "I promise."

"You think I should see the doctor?"

"Not just yet." he advised. "I'd give it a few days."

"What if it's something serious?"

Lou laughed. "I don't think it's anything serious."

"How do you know?"

"Gut feeling." he replied. "Why don't you just lay here and go back to sleep for a while?"

"Lou." she said. "I have to go to work. I have a news show to put on. I just can't lay here and go back to sleep."

"You have an associate producer."

"I have a twenty six year old amateur." she replied. "I can't have him stepping in for me after only three months."

"Okay, well." he breathed out. "I'll get you some club soda and some saltine's to settle your stomach. Then you can get ready to go to work."

"Thank you."

Lou's secretary had buzzed him and told him that his wife was on the way up. Mary was a welcomed distraction from going over endless reports. He looked up to see her coming through the door. "Hi." he smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much." she walked across the room to his desk. "The club soda really did the trick." she sat down in the chair across from him. "The first hour or so was pretty rough, but the fog has finally lifted. And now I'm starving. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Where ever you'd like." he said. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes." she replied. "Why?"

Lou carefully looked her over. "You're not lightheaded?"

Mary shook her head. "No."

"What about tired?"

"Yeah a little." she replied. "But we were up kind of late last night."

Lou nodded in agreement. "But the sickness from this morning is gone?"

"Yes." she replied. "Why all the questions?" she asked. "Were these Matthew's symptoms?"

"Matt had a bit of a stomach bug." he replied. "And a bit of a runny nose."

"Oh, then I didn't catch it from him."

"No." Lou laughed. "I think I'm the responsible party."

"You haven't been sick."

At first Lou thought that it would be fun to see how long it took her to figure out her symptoms, but at this rate his anticipation was getting the best of him. Earlier this morning he had suspected that she knew, but now he was sure that she didn't. "Mary." he said. "Are you deliberately being thick?"

"What?" she asked. "No." she said. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Lou got up from behind his desk and walked around, sitting down in front of her. "Okay." he breathed out. "Let me ask you this, are you late?"

"Late?" she arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, late?"

He reached for her hands, holding them in his. "Mary, sweetheart." he said, looking into her eyes. "I think you're pregnant."

The thought had never crossed her mind. "Pregnant?"

"Yes." he replied. "Are you late?"

Mary was trying and failing to do some quick calculations in her head. "I'm not sure." she said. "I had it last month. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm not sure." she replied. "There's been so much going on with the wedding and the house and work..."

Lou reached around and picked up the calender off his desk. "Would this help?"

"Yes." she took the calender from him and started scanning over it. "I don't know." she breathed out, searching the dates. "How long have you suspected this?"

"Oh, I don't know." he breathed out. "For about a week or so now."

She looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "A week?"

"Yeah." he said. "At first I thought you knew and then I thought it would be fun to see how long it took you to figure it out."

"Why are you so sure I'm pregnant?"

"Well it's the little things." he told her. "You've been complaining that you're tired and you've had a few headaches, your body has started to change..."

Mary handed the calender back to him. "I guess I should make an appointment with Dr. Fields." she asked. "I can't believe you figured it out before I did."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay." she replied. "We don't even know if I am."

"You're pregnant." he said, firmly, "I would bet my life on it."

"You're that sure?"

Lou nodded. "Yes." he said. "And Dr. Fields will confirm it for me."

"I'll make an appointment when we come back then." she said. "Hopefully she can see me today."

"When we come back?"

"Yes." she replied. "I told you I'm starving. I'm ready to go to lunch."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

Mary felt like she had been in Dr. Fields's office all afternoon. She had been poked, prodded and full examined much to her discomfort. And now finally after what felt like eternity she was able to leave and head back to the station. Her first stop was her husband's office. She knocked on Lou's office door and waited for an answer. When she heard his mumbled 'come in' she pushed the door open. "Not too busy?" she closed the door behind her.

Lou immediately got up from his desk. "No." he said, walking toward her. "No, not at all." his heart was racing. "Well?"

"Well, darling." she smiled, brightly. "You were right, I'm pregnant."

He drew her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I knew it." he pulled back to look at her. "We're going to have a baby."

"Indeed we are."

"Here, lets sit down." he led them to the sofa. "So how far along are you? Four or five weeks, right?"

"Uh, a little more than that, Lou."

"Six?" he guessed. "Seven weeks?"

Mary shook her head. "No." she replied. "More like ten."

"Ten?" he repeated in complete shock. "You mean to tell me you've been pregnant this entire time?"

"Well it seems that I've actually been pregnant since before we started trying."

"How about that?" he smirked. "All that hard work for nothing."

"Nothing?" she laughed. "And since when is lovemaking considered work?"

"You know what I mean." he replied. "So ten weeks? We've only been married, what...seven weeks? So you were pregnant before we got married."

"Yeah, about three weeks." she said. "Apparently in the chaos of everything I took my last round of birth control pills in reverse order. The baby is due on April the eighth."

"So that would have been around the fourth of July." he said. "When we took that trip to the lake. That was a good trip." he smiled. "I didn't catch any fish but still it was a good trip."

"You have to leave the cabin to catch fish."

"I had other more important things on my mind." he said. "Mainly you all to myself for three whole days without any interruptions."

"Well your dedication paid off." she smiled. "Even if it wasn't our intention at the time."

"Things always happen for a reason, Mary." he said. "You are happy, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, of course." she said. "I just wasn't expecting to be so far along. You would think that I would have picked up on some of the symptoms, I mean you did."

"Things have been kinda hectic." he said. "And besides I've been through this three times and I've learnt a few things about pregnancy symptoms. Anyway it doesn't really matter how far along you are as long as you and the baby are healthy."

"And we are." she said. "I have another appointment in four weeks."

"I'm going to come with you this time."

"Okay." she smiled. "I'd like that."

Lou leaned in and kissed her. "I'm going to be as involved as you'll let me." he said. "Things are different now than they were when my daughters were born."

"I'm glad you feel that way." she said. "Because I want you in the delivery room with me."

He pulled her toward him. "I think I can handle that."

"You're not going to pass out like Ted are you?"

"No." he laughed. "Not a chance."

"You have no idea how happy I am." she relaxed against him. "I can't wait until our baby is born. He's going to be the most loved, most spoiled baby in the entire world."

"He?"

"Yeah." she looked up at him. "I don't know why but I have a feeling the baby is a boy."

Lou smiled. "I would be perfectly happy with a fourth daughter."

"I know you would." she replied. "I just feel like it's a boy."

He slid his hand over her still flat abdomen. "Well whether it's a boy or a girl doesn't matter." he said. "As long as the baby is healthy."

Mary rested her head on his shoulder. "Are we ready for this?"

"I think so." he replied. "We do have about six months to prepare." he said. "What do you say we go out for dinner and celebrate? I take you anywhere you want to go."

"I would rather just spend the evening at home with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she replied. "But if you want to bring some Chinese I wouldn't object."

"Chinese it is."

Mary knocked on Rhoda's apartment door and waited rather impatiently for her to answer. Of all the times for Rhoda to take her sweet time getting to the door this had to be one of them. Finally after what felt like forever the door opened. "Hiya, Mare!" she said. "Come on in."

"Thanks." she said, coming in and closing the door behind her. "So do I look different?"

Rhoda looked her over. "New dress?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Your hair is the same." she said, starting to smile. "That must mean..."

"I'm pregnant."

She pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Mary." she breathed out. "That's fantastic." she pulled back. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you. And for Lou."

"Thanks." she said. "I just found out this afternoon."

Rhoda took her hand and left her over to the sofa to sit down. "So what did the doctor say?" she asked. "When are we expecting this little bundle of joy?"

"Well, do you remember when Lou and I eloped and you asked me if I was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out you were right." she told her. "I was pregnant, I just didn't know it."

Rhoda laughed. "Are you serious?" she asked. "So you're pretty far along then, huh?"

"Ten weeks." Mary replied. "Apparently I missed all the symptoms. Lou picked up on some of them though."

"You mean Lou knew before you did?"

"Yes." she replied. "And he knew for a week or so before he said anything to me."

"Well that's certainly a reversal of roles." she said. "So, what, an April baby?"

"April the eighth."

Rhoda smiled. "This is so exciting, Mary." she said. "Lou junior will be here before you know it. I'll help you decorate the nursery if you want."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I wouldn't attempt it without you."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter:6

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

~A Week Later~

Lou and Mary had offered to host an engagement party for his youngest daughter Janie and her husband to be, Henry. Edie had called Mary a few days ago and offered to help them set everything up. Lou opened the door to his ex-wife. "Hi, Edie." he said. "Come in, I'll take your coat."

"Thank you, Lou." she stepped into the livingroom and slipped her coat off. "How have you been?"

"I can't complain." he took her coat and hung it up. "How about you?"

"Oh, just fine."

"Good." he smiled. "I have to go up and change. Mary's in the kitchen getting everything together."

"I'll go in and help her out."

Edie made her way through the diningroom and into the kitchen only to find it empty. Mary entered a few moments later. "Hi, Edie." she smiled, weakly. "How are you?"

"Well." she replied. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "You look a little pale."

"Oh, I'm fine." she insisted, sitting down at the table. "Just a little tired. Since I've become News Director things have been a little hectic."

"I can imagine." she sat down across from her. "I should have come over sooner to help you out." she looked around the room at the various platters of food.

"Oh, no." she felt slightly sick to her stomach. "I had everything catered."

Edie smiled. "Smart girl."

Mary reached for her club soda. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks." she replied, sliding the package of saltine's across the table. "I don't mean to pry, Mary, but are you pregnant?"

She looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"Well when you looked at the food you got a little paler." she said. "But mainly the club soda and saltine's gave it away."

Mary smiled. The situation seemed as though it should be awkward, but it wasn't. Not in the least. "I've been sick off and on all day for the past week or so. I just hope it soon goes away."

"It will." she said. "May I make a suggestion though, dear?"

"Yes?"

"Try a little hot tea with some ginger." she said. "It'll help settle your stomach for a longer amount of time than crackers and club soda."

"Really?" she asked. "You mean there's a cure for this seesaw effect?"

"Not so much a cure as a temporary treatment." she said. "Once you hit the second trimester you'll start to feel better."

"I certainly hope so." she said. "I want to be able to enjoy this pregnancy."

Edie smiled. "Congratulations, Mary." she said. "I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Edie." she said. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Have you told the girls yet?"

"No." Mary replied. "Lou and I have only known for about a week now. We were going to wait until next weekend to tell them. I'm a little worried about their reaction. I mean to be grown and then suddenly have another sibling."

"I'm sure they'll be happy." she told her. "Besides their father is happy, how could they not be?"

Lou came into the kitchen dressed in a suit. "Well how's this?" he asked. "Spiffy enough?"

Mary smiled. "Good choice."

He sat down with them at the table. "Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked Mary. "I can take some of these trays out into the livingroom for you."

"That's okay, I can manage." she said. The phone rang in the background. "If you'll excuse me, I'll take that in the den." she got up from the table. "It's probably mom."

Lou watched as Mary left the room. "So." he breathed out. "Our baby is getting married." he said. "I never thought this day would come so soon."

"Me either." she replied. "Seems like she was just born."

"Doesn't it though?" he sighed. "Henry's a great guy though. I think he's going to make a good husband for her."

"I think so too." Edie agreed. "They're so happy and in love. I hope they can make it work."

"So do I." he replied. "I think Janie's a little young but if this is what she wants then I'm happy for her. I hate to see her get hurt. I hate to see any of my children get hurt."

"They have to make their own decision and their own mistakes." she said. "It's all a part of life."

"We were good parents, weren't we, Edie?"

"Yes, I think so." she said. "We made some mistakes along the way, but for the most part I think we did a good job. There's no reason to worry, Lou." she assured him. "You're a wonderful father to our daughters and you will be to this new baby as well."

"Mary told you?"

"Well, I kind of put the pieces together myself." she said. "I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thanks."

"It's so good to see you happy, Lou." she said. "You deserve to be happy."

"So do you." he said. "Is your husband coming?"

"Yes, he'll be here shortly." she replied. "He really is a good guy, Lou, I wish you would take the time to get to know him a little better."

"Okay." he agreed. "I'll get to know him better."

"Good." she smiled. "Because I like Mary and I don't see why there's any reason we can't be friends."

"Me either."

~Later That Night~

Lou turned down the bed. "I had a good time tonight." he said. "I think you've improved at giving parties."

"Thanks, I think." Mary unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. "I'm assuming that was a compliment."

"It was." he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to take a bath?"

"No, I'm too tired." she laid the dress over the back of the chair. "I just want to lay down."

He laid back in bed, trying to get comfortable."Still feeling bad?"

"A little." she said, climbing into bed beside him. "It's getting better though."

"Good." he said. "I hate it when you don't feel well."

Mary laid back in the bed, the sheets cool and soothing against her skin. "Me too." she said. "I'll be glad when I get some of my energy back."

He turned over on his side to face her. "Why don't you give your associate producer a little more responsibility?" he suggested. "I think he could probably handle it."

"Maybe you're right." she said. "So far he's been very good at his job."

"And it will give you a lighter work load." he toyed with her bra strap. "I don't want you to overdo it."

"I'm not." she assured him. "I've actually been doing a lot of delegating this past week."

His fingers continued down the thin strap. "Good." he lazily traced the tops of her breasts. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No." she replied, closing her eyes. "Do you?"

"No." he said "I thought we could just stay in bed all day."

"I like the sound of that."

He found the front closure of her bra. "So just how tired are you?"

"Oh, I don't know." she looked up at him. "I think I could be convinced to stay up a little while longer."

tbc...Mary loses her temper with Ted

Feedback is welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

~Six Weeks Later~

The office door marked Mary Richards Grant was closed. And it had been for the past few hours. The day had been one disaster after another. From camera crews to budget reports to angry callers from last night's special. The only peace she had all day was when she grabbed a thirty minute lunch with Rhoda down at Hemple's.

She reached over and turned on the volume up on the television. Ted had about three minutes of air time left and so far he hadn't screwed anything up, he hadn't even mispronounced anything. And that in itself was a miracle. Mary leaned back in her chair and relaxed. The day was almost over. Almost.

And then it happened. Ted finished up with air time to spare. And he was going to have to wing it. She had hoped that he wouldn't say anything stupid, but she knew, she just knew that something was going to go terribly wrong. Ted started spouting about politics and his views and then he brought God in to it. Mary's temper accelerated.

Mary opened her office door and looked out into the newsroom. "Did Ted just say what I think he said?" she asked everyone. She got several mumbled yeses. "When Mr. Baxter finishes the news I want to see him in my office." she looked over at Alex. "Can you escort him to me, please?"

Alex was immediately on his feet and heading for the door. "Yes, ma'am, Mrs. Grant."

She went back into her office, slamming the door behind her. She sat down in her chair and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before Ted got there. Her hormones were raging and her adrenaline was pumping. There was a knock on her door, followed by a smiling Ted entering her office.

"Hi, Mare." he smiled. "Some newscast, wasn't it?"

"Close the door, Ted." her voice was even and calm.

He could sense the anger in her voice. "Why don't we leave it open?" he suggested. "We'll get a nice cool breeze that way."

Mary just looked at him. "Rather you close the door or not is entirely up to you, Ted." she told him. "It's not going to change anything I have to say."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out into the newsroom. At all the faces that were dying to hear their conversation. He quickly closed the door and took the seat in front of Mary. "Something wrong, Mary?"

"Something wrong?" she repeated. "You could say that. How many times have you been told not to give your personal opinions on the air?"

"Well, I...I..."

"Too many to count." she answered for him. "Your job is to sit in front of the camera and deliver the news. The news that is written for you to say. Do you think we have the cue cards made up for the hell of it?"

"We had over two minutes of air time left."

"And you had several small, dumb, little stories in your hand that you could have read." she pointed out. "You should have read them, Ted."

"I think the people want an anchorman they can relate to." he defended himself. "People like to feel like they know a celebrity."

"Don't defend your actions to me." she warned him. "I'm going to have to explain this little stunt to the higher ups. I'm going to have to explain why my anchorman suddenly thinks he's Billy Graham and Ted Kennedy all rolled into one."

"It's not the big of a deal, Mare."

"It's a huge deal, Ted." she couldn't emphasize that enough. "I want you to promise me that you're never going to do anything like that ever, ever again."

"I'm sorry, Mary." he said. "I can't do that."

Mary exhaled, heavily. "Alright, Ted, you've left me no choice."

He smiled. "I knew you would see it my way." he said. "I just knew I would understand."

"You're fired, Ted."

He was silent. Completely silent and in shock. "I'm what?"

"Fired." she said. "Would you like me to spell it?"

"You can't fire me." he said, standing up. "You can't!"

"I cannot have your personal political and religious views on the air."

"But I'm...I'm under contract."

"You have six weeks left on your current contract." she informed him. "And you can work it off in the mail room."

"The mail room?" he was a complete mess. "You can't do that to me."

"I'm tired of giving you warnings, Ted." she said. "You've been sliding on thin ice for far too long."

"But, Mary..."

"Sorry, Ted." she said. "Please shut the door on your way out."

"You can't mean this, Mary." he said. "You're just irrational from all the hormones."

She looked up from the papers on her desk. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." he mumbled, opening the door. "Nothing."

Mary came out of her office. "Alex." she breathed out. "Can you go down to dressing rooms and get Nick Hansen for me please."

"Nick?" he questioned. "You don't want me to get Ted?"

"No." she replied. "I want to talk to Nick about being anchorman on tomorrow night's broadcast."

"Yes ma'am." Alex quickly left the room.

"What did you do, fire Ted?" Murray laughed.

"Yes."

Murray looked over at her. "You fired Ted?" he asked. "You really fired him?"

"Well, he thinks I did." she sat down at what use to be her desk. "Actually I'm not sure if he's actually fired yet."

"You know a new anchorman may be just what we need."

"You know, I agree but I just can't fire Ted." she said. "I couldn't go that to Georgette and the kids."

"Maybe you could just get a co-anchorman."

"Lou and I have been discussing putting Ted in the field instead of behind the desk."

"Ted reporting from location?" Murray questioned. "He would actually have to work then."

"Well." Mary breathed out. "Hopefully another channel will offer him a job then."

Lou got home about an hour before Mary. It was a pretty easy day at the office except for when Ted came into his office crying that he had been fired. He told Ted the same thing Mary had told him, he couldn't voice his opinions on the air. Ted still didn't seem to understand. And Lou's temper began to raise, but apparently nowhere near where Mary's had been. He assured Ted they would deal with it the next day.

Upon arriving home Lou fixed dinner and had it ready for when his wife arrived home. They had a nice, relaxing dinner and he offered to clean up the dishes while she soaked in the tub. The past few months had been absolutely wonderful. They had dinner together most nights and they made a rule never to go to bed angry.

When he entered the bedroom he found her in her bra and panties searching through her pyjama drawer. "You don't have to get dressed just for me." he came up behind her. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Mary turned around and was instantly in his arms. He immediately felt her warm tears against his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he gently rubbed her back. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing fits anymore." she cried into his shoulder. "Not even pyjamas."

"It's okay." he said, soothingly. "I like you just fine like this."

"I can't wear just underwear to work, Lou."

He gently stroked her hair. "Well why don't you and Rhoda go shopping?"

Mary pulled away from him."I don't feel like shopping." she crossed the room and climbed into bed, facing the wall. "I don't even look pregnant yet and all of my clothes are too tight."

"You look pregnant to me." he said. "I can definitely tell a difference."

"You can?"

"Yeah, of course." he got into bed beside her. "Right now you're in the filling out stage."

Mary turned her head to look at him."The filling out stage?"

"Your body fills out at first and once that's done then you start to look pregnant." he explained. "It's not a process that happens overnight."

Mary half laughed at his explanation, but she understood what he was saying. "I know it doesn't happen overnight." she turned back to look at the red wall. "But I'm already four months pregnant and it isn't even noticeable."

"Sweetheart it is noticeable." he was trying his best to be kind and loving and supportive. "It's just subtle right now."

"Subtle?"

"Yeah." he put his hand on her shoulder, nudging her to turn over toward him. "Here, look." he pulled back the blankets and ran his hand over her stomach. "See there's a small bump. With your clothes off you definitely look pregnant."

"Connie in sales is three months pregnant and it's very noticeable."

"This is her sixth kid." Lou pointed out. "She probably looks pregnant the next day." he pulled the blankets back up. "You have nothing to worry about. You're fine, the baby's fine, everything's fine. You'll be complaining that your feet are swollen and that you feel fat in no time at all."

Mary smiled. "Gee, Lou, thanks." she said sarcastically. "You always know just what to say to make a woman feel good about herself."

"Well, I try." he laid down, resting his head against the pillow. "Just try to relax. Everything happens in it's own good time."

"I guess you're right." she turned over on her side to face him. "Tired, darling?"

Lou closed his eyes. "Ted's crying really took a lot out of me."

"I felt much better after yelling at him." she said. "I suppose that's something I picked up from you. I'll have to watch my temper."

"Nah." he breathed out. "Ted just brings that out in people."

"Are you going to go to sleep?"

"I was thinking about it." he said. "Unless you want to talk some more."

"No." she breathed out. "Talking isn't quite what I had in mind."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

They had a quick lunch at the deli around the corner and then returned to the station. At twenty four weeks into her pregnancy Mary's emotions were all over the place. And her hormones weren't far behind. Lou was being sweet and loving and gentle. He was never the most patient man but with her he was learning. After all she was worth it.

He closed his office door behind him and then joined her on the sofa. "I really wish you would eat more fruit." he said. "I don't think you're getting the right amount of servings."

"I had fruit for breakfast." she replied. "Besides the vitamins balance everything out."

Lou rubbed his hand over her abdomen. "I just want you and the baby to be healthy."

"We are." she assured him. "You worry too much."

"I know." he replied. "I can't help it."

Mary leaned in and kissed his lips. "I think you're very sweet."

"What can I say you bring out the best in me." he smiled. "I guess we should get back to work."

"No, not yet." she replied. "It's Friday, I think we're entitled to a longer lunch."

"How much longer?"

She moved to straddle him. "Oh, I don't know." she breathed out. "Another fifteen minutes maybe."

His hands immediately settled on her hips. "Just fifteen?" he asked. "What did you have in mind?"

She leaned into him, covering his mouth with hers. His hands cupped her face and he deepened their kiss. What he didn't count on was how quickly things would get out of hand. Her mouth explored his with great urgency, the passion between them building and building until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He reluctantly pulled away from her. "I think we need to slow down." he said. "We can't do this in the office."

"Do what?" she asked, loosening his tie. "I thought you liked kissing me?"

His lips met hers again. "I do like kissing you." he said. "But If we keep kissing like this then...

"Then what?"

Dammit he couldn't resist her. Within seconds they were kissing again. His hands starting pushing her skirt up her thighs, caressing the silky smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Suddenly she pulled away from him. "What's wrong?' he asked. "Mary?"

"The baby." she reached for his hand. "He's kicking, hard." she placed his hand where she felt the baby move and held it there with hers. "Can you feel it?"

Lou waited and within a few seconds there was a strong kick against his hand. "She could be practicing ballet." he smiled, caressing her stomach. The baby kicked under his hand again, even harder than before. "I don't know, maybe we do have a little football player in there."

"It's amazing." she was totally captivated. "I've been feeling him move for the past several weeks, but I've never felt anything this strong. And this is the first time you've been able to feel anything at all. Aren't you glad I talked you into a longer lunch?"

He softly kissed her lips. "Very glad."

"He stopped." she drew him back to her and their lips met again. "Do you think we could steal another fifteen minutes?"

Lou glanced up at the clock. "I don't see why not." he replied. "After all I am the boss."

~The Following Week~

Mary had driven Lou to the airport where they had a very long goodbye. She was a little tearful and he kept reminding her that it was just an overnight trip, he wasn't leaving for war or anything. He assured her he would be back before she knew it. And he made her promise to have a fun time with Rhoda while he was away.

It was a slow news day at the station so she and the rest of her staff muddled through. Ted was finally getting the hang of reporting from the field and seemed to be improving. When you took him out from behind the desk he became less stuffy and a little more personable. And the ratings at WJM were on the rise. Ted of course credited himself.

She left work a little early, picked up a few things at the store, and headed home. Rhoda was probably already there and hopefully she had picked up some takeout for dinner. Mary pushed open the front door to the sweet aroma of freshly baked brownies. She made her way into the kitchen and sat the bag down on the table.

"Hungry?" Rhoda asked, taking the pan of brownies out of the oven. "I made dinner."

"We're having brownies for dinner?"

"No, of course not." she sat the dish down on the potholder. "Brownies would not be a complete meal. Especially not for a pregnant woman."

Mary was a little disappointed. "Oh, I guess you're right."

Rhoda slipped off the oven mitt and placed it on the counter top. "That's why I got vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, walnuts, and whipped cream."

"Lou said I should eat more fruit."

"And I completely agree." she went over to the refrigerator and got out various items. "Strawberries or cherries?"

"Oh, tough choice." Mary said. "I'm going to have to go with strawberries."

"Good choice, they're fresh." she sat the things down on the counter. "Shall we eat in the diningroom?"

"Of course!" she said, heading into the diningroom. "Hell I'll even get you the good china."

"That's what I love about you, Mary, you've got such class." Rhoda said, slicing through the hot brownies. "Don't forget the linen napkins."

She opened the china cabinet. "Candlelight too?"

"Sure." she replied. "I could use a little romance in my life."

Mary brought two bowls in from the diningroom and sat them down on the counter. "Will two candles be enough?" she asked. "I want lots of hot fudge on mine."

"And easy on the whipped cream, I know."

She disappeared back into the diningroom and lit the candles. "I'll be right back." she said. "I want to change clothes."

"Pick out something sexy." she joked. "I'm not a fan of flannel."

When Mary returned Rhoda was coming into the room with dinner. Two hot fudge brownie sundaes topped with whipped cream, walnuts and fresh strawberries. She sat them down on the table. "Oh, I forgot your pickles."

"Just bring the jar. Maybe I should have married you instead of Lou." she sat down at the table. "At least you would let me eat whatever I wanted."

"Hey, I am forcing you to eat fruit."

Mary unfolded the napkin and placed it in her lap. "Fruit covered in hot fudge though."

She sat the jar of pickles down on the table. "Yeah, it's a good trick." Rhoda said, sitting down. "You'll have to remember that when Richie here gets a little older."

"Richie?" she immediately went for the brownie in the bottom of the bowl.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. "Richards, Richie, I thought it was cute. Why you have something else better picked out and you're holding back on me?"

"No." she took a bite. "I might add it to the list though."

Rhoda dug into her sundae. "I hope you're over the name Adam." she said. "I really don't like that name."

"Yeah, neither does Lou." she picked a strawberry out of the whipped cream and ate it. "We've settled on Elizabeth for a girl, but I just know the baby is a boy."

"I think so too." she replied. "At least you better hope so because I've been browsing the baby section at the store everyday for the past three months."

"Browsing?"

Rhoda shrugged. "Browsing, buying." she said. "What's the difference?"

"That's a lot of faith you're putting in my women's intuition."

"Well I know I can easily exchange it."

Mary laughed. "I don't think you'll be exchanging it."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 9

Rating: PG

Lou arrived home a little earlier than he thought he would. Instead of calling Mary and waking her he decided to just take a cab home. After spending the weekend with Rhoda he knew that she was probably be tired from shopping and all that talking that women did when they got together. The only thing he had in mind was crawling into bed with her when he got home and staying there until the next morning.

He pushed open the master bedroom door to find both Mary and Rhoda sound asleep on opposite sides of the bed. He shook his head and laughed. Ever since Rhoda had moved back to Minneapolis she and Mary were almost inseparable. It was as if they were trying to catch up on all the time they missed. Lou walked over to the bed and dropped a kiss onto his wife's lips.

Mary encircled her arms around his neck. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well I think it's a little crowded in here for three." he whispered. "Four with the baby."

"Rhoda's a sound sleeper." she joked. "You're home early."

"Yeah, my meeting didn't take nearly as long as we thought it would." he explained. "Why don't you go back to sleep and we'll talk about it later."

Her eyelids were so heavy. "I'm not sleepy."

"You can barely keep your eyes open." he pointed out. "How long have you been asleep?"

"I don't know, what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Mmm." she sighed. "About three hours."

Lou pressed a kiss to her lips. "Go back to sleep." he said. "I'll see you around noon."

Mary's eyes were closed before she could get out a reply. He reached down and pulled the blankets back up over her. He ran his hand over the covered swell of her abdomen. In a few months they was going to be a baby in their house. He just hoped that he could keep up with the kid, teach him to play football, or teach her how to ride her bike. He was a little nervous at first but couldn't wait to do it all over again with Mary. After all it was his idea.

It was around noon when Mary emerged into the den where he was watching a football game. He immediately turned the television off when she came in the room. "You can keep watching the game." she said. "I don't mind."

He reached out for her. "You hate football."

Mary sat down on the sofa beside him. "Yeah." she breathed out. "But you love it."

"So you're going to learn to love it too?"

"Mmm...learn to tolerate it." she corrected him, snuggling against him. "Besides I need to know how the game is played if my son is going to be star quarterback like his father."

Lou wrapped his arm around her. "Maybe." he said. "You know I would be just as happy with another daughter."

"I know, you keep reminding me." she replied. "My gut feeling is that the baby is a boy. And that feeling hasn't changed in the past four months. Besides I have the perfect name picked out."

"Again?"

"Again?" she questioned. "What do you mean, again?"

"Well let's see." he tried to recall. "You've liked Ryan, William, Luke, Gavin, Adam..."

"I know, I know." she waved him off. "But I really have the perfect name this time."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Benjamin Reed Grant." she said. "Perfect, isn't it?"

Lou shook his head. "I like Richard better." he said. "Richie."

"Yeah, you and Rhoda."

"Richard Benjamin Grant." he suggested. "That has a nice ring to it."

Mary thought about it for a few seconds. "We still have months to decide." she replied. "I'm kind of hungry. Have you eaten?"

"Yes." he replied. "But I'd be more than happy to make you something." he told her. "Is Rhoda up yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping." she said. "I didn't want to wake her."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I was thinking blueberry pancakes."

"I can handle that." he said. "Especially if you're including fruit in there. You did eat fruit over the weekend didn't you?"

Mary thought about the hot fudge sundaes. "Yes." she replied. "Fresh strawberries."

"Good." he smiled. "You need to eat more fruit."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You need to stop worrying so much."

He rubbed his hand over the curve of her stomach. "It's my job to worry." he said. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm doing my very best to pamper you."

"I've noticed." she smiled. "And I appreciate it, but aren't you afraid of spoiling me?"

"Well that was my intention." he lips covered hers. "Anything else with those blueberry pancakes?"

"Just lots of butter and syrup."

~Three Months Later~

Lou assembled the crib in record time. Now the only question was where to put it. He knew better than to assume where his heavily pregnant wife would want it. Knowing her and her sudden urge for perfection she would want to try it out in several different spots. He made his way into their bedroom where she was cleaning, another side effect caused by nesting.

"Well, it's all put together." he announced. "Why don't you come decide where you'd like to put it."

"You're done already?" she wiped the dust rag across the dresser. "You weren't in there very long at all."

"I was putting together a crib, not building a rocket." he reached for her hand. "Just come and show me which wall you want it on."

She followed his lead down the hallway and into the nursery. "Oh, that looks fantastic." she smiled. "Let's put it on the wall opposite the window. I want to put my grandmother's rocking chair by the window."

"Okay." he wheeled the crib to the exact spot she wanted. "How's that?"

"Perfect." she smiled.

"Really?" he questioned. "You don't want to try it somewhere else?"

"No." she replied. "I think it's perfect where it is. Why? Did you think I was going to have you move it fro place to place?"

"The thought did cross my mind." he said. "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I am." she assured him. "Everything's coming together really nicely."

"Yeah." he breathed out. "But I don't know how our daughter is going to feel about blue walls and toy trains."

"Do you really think I would have picked out blue paint if I thought the baby was a girl?"

"You do know you don't get to pick, right?" he laughed. "It's a fifty-fifty chance. Which means that you could be wrong."

Mary shook her head. "I know I'm right." she didn't give it a second thought. "I still like the name Benjamin."

"I could live with Benjamin.' he agreed. "But how do you feel about Max?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Like Maxwell?"

"No." he replied. "Just Max."

"Uh, I don't know, Lou." she said. "I like more formal names. Besides Max Grant doesn't flow very well."

"I like shorter names." he told her. "What about Sam?"

"Too plain."

"What about Aaron?"

"Aaron?" she pondered. "Aaron Grant? You know, it's not half bad. In fact I like it."

"You like it better than Benjamin?"

"Well, I don't know about all that." she smiled. "But I think I could be persuaded."

He drew her into his arms, holding her as close as he possibly could. "I really like the name Aaron." he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "I'll let you pick the middle name."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 10

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

Mary and Rhoda sat in the middle of the nursery floor, sorting through baby shower gifts. With her due date quickly approaching she was meticulous about everything being exactly where it was suppose to be. Lou did his very best to appease her, but sometimes that didn't work either. So he turned to the next best person to help him out, Rhoda.

Rhoda folded yet another sleeper and placed it in the pile. "You know, kid, I don't think this baby is going to need any clothes until he's twelve." she said. "I think his wardrobe is bigger than mine."

She laughed. "I don't think anyone's wardrobe is bigger than yours." she replied. "Especially now with your fancy job down at Hemple's."

"Yeah and I'm hoping that my fancy job impresses Mr. Wonderful."

"You have another date with Lance?"

"Tonight." she placed another sleeper on top of the last one. "You will be okay for the evening without me, won't you?"

"I think I can manage." she sorted through another stack of blankets. "Besides Lou's flight doesn't leave until seven and I'm going to take him to the airport."

"And what happens if you go into labor?"

"I'll call Georgette." she said. "But I really don't think I'm going to go into labor. I still have another week and a half to go."

"I think the baby makes the decision." she said. "Just promise me that if you do go into labor you wait until I get here, okay?"

"You mean until Lou gets back."

"Lou?" she laughed. "Nah, he doesn't have to be there, he's already done his part."

Mary laughed. "Would you really hold my hand in the delivery room?"

"Of course I would." she smiled. "At least until I passed out."

"Some friend you are."

"It's just that if I go in there with you I may never want to have children, that's all."

"Everyone says that once you see the baby's face you forget all about the pain."

"Uh, huh." she got up off the floor and then helped Mary up. "You really don't believe that crap, do you?"

Mary ran her hand over the curve of her stomach. "Not for a minute."

"You're not scared are you?"

"No." she replied. "The only thing I care about is getting this baby out of me."

"That uncomfortable?"

"Very." she sighed. "I feel like my body isn't my own anymore."

"Well then I hope for your sake you do go into labor very soon."

"Thanks." she replied. "Me too. And besides I think I'm driving Lou crazy. I mean he's never said anything, and he wouldn't, but I know the past few weeks have been difficult. He's being so great about everything and he never complains."

"Sounds like the kind of husband to have."

"Yeah." she smiled. "Just when I think I can't possibly love him more he does something else wonderful to top everything else."

"He's really spoiled you the last few months." she said. "You know it's funny to think how far the two of you have come."

"I know." she said. "Life has a strange way of working out." she smiled. "Hey, maybe Lance will turn out to be your Lou."

Rhoda smiled. "Maybe."

~A Few Hours Later~

Lou placed his overnight bag down on the bed. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?"

"I think Rhoda and I can manage." she said. "Of course it won't be the same. I really wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah, I know." he sighed. "I wish I didn't have to either, but this is the last trip I'll have to take until after the baby is born."

Mary sat down on the bed. "Which hopefully is very soon." she said. "Do you know that when I walk up the stairs I have to stop midway and take a breather? I don't know how much longer I can do this."

He sat down beside her. "It'll all be worth it in the end." he rubbed his hand across her very rounded stomach. "Just relax and try to enjoy your last days being pregnant. We're in for a lot of sleepless nights. Midnight feedings, two a.m feedings, five a.m feedings."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"No." he said. "I'm trying to relax you so that you're not overly anxious to go into labor before I get back."

"I'll certainly try my very best." she assured him. "Because I really, really don't want to do this without you, Lou."

"You don't have a funny feeling do you?" he asked. "I mean you don't think you're going to go into labor or anything?"

"No." she replied. "I feel the same as I've felt the past week. Miserable."

Lou leaned in and kissed her. "You look beautiful though."

"I love it when you lie to me."

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true." he assured her. "I don't know if I say it enough, but I love you."

"You could say it a million times a day and I could never get tired of hearing it."

He kissed her again. "You know I do have about an hour before I have to be at the airport." he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"I'm not really that hungry." she leaned toward him giving him better access to the curve of her neck. "Have anything else in mind?"

~Later that Night~

After crappy romance movie number two Mary decided that it was time for bed. She made her way up the stairs, stopping midway to catch her breath. Her original intentions of taking a hot shower fell through to the way of simply going to bed. Within minutes she was sound asleep. And soundly too because when Rhoda came in fifteen minutes later she never even moved.

Rhoda got ready for bed and climbed in beside her sleeping friend. She and Lance had dinner and then went dancing. When he drove her back to Mary's house he asked her for another date and she graciously accepted. She had thought that Mary would be up so that they could talk about it, but it would have to wait until morning.

It was around two o'clock when Rhoda was awakened by tossing and turning and what sounded like whimpering. She reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Mary was still sleeping, but apparently uncomfortably. "Hey, Mare?" she leaned over her friend who was sleeping on her side. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm." she breathed out, rolling over onto her back. "Rhoda?"

Rhoda sat up in the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "Why?"

"You've been tossing and turning." she told her. "You kind of sounded like you were in pain."

"No, I feel fine."

"Okay." she laid back down. "Let's go back to sleep then."

Rhoda turned off the lamp but ten minutes later Mary turned hers back on. She pushed herself up in the bed. She was silent for several seconds, unsure of what she was feeling. Rhoda was quiet, waiting to take her cue from Mary.

"I think I had a contraction." she finally said. "It was a dull pain, but it was definitely a pain."

"Okay." she said, slowly. "I think the first thing we should do is call Lou."

"And what if I'm not really in labor?" she pointed out. "I think we should wait and see if I have another one."

Rhoda nodded. "So I guess we should time them." she glanced over at the clock. "How far apart do they have to be before we leave for the hospital?"

"About five minutes."

"Okay." she replied. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel okay." she said, laying back down. "Maybe we should just relax. I mean they could be thirty minutes apart for we know."

Rhoda was a little panicked, but mostly surprised at how calm Mary was. "Are you sure this is the first pain you've felt all evening?" she asked. "I mean you were fine earlier."

"Yeah, the first one." she replied. "I'm surprised because when I saw Dr. Fields yesterday she said that nothing had changed from my last visit."

"Well have you done anything differently?" she asked. "You weren't over doing it while I was out were you?"

"No, I took Lou to the airport and then I came home and watched television." she turned over on her side to face her. "How was your date?"

Rhoda smiled. "We had a really nice time." she said. "We took me to the opening of that new Italian restaurant downtown. It was cozy and romantic. The food was awful though."

Mary laughed. "But your eyes are sparkling." she said. "Could it be love?

"Love?" she asked. "I don't know about all that. He did ask me out again though."

"Yeah?" she was struggling to get comfortable. "I really like Lance, I think he's a great guy. The two of you are really good together."

"I was hoping I wasn't the only one that thought so." she said. "We're just taking things nice and slow. I mean there's no reason to be in any rush, right?"

Mary ran her hand over her stomach, trying to move the baby into a different spot. "Right." she agreed. "Things will happen in their own time."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just a little uncomfortable." she said, sitting up. "I think I need a hot shower to relax me."

"At two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah." she said, getting up out of bed. "If I don't I'll never get back to sleep."

"Well yell if you have another contraction."

Mary entered the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open. "Okay." she wasn't in there for more than two minutes. "Hey, Rhoda?"

"Yeah?"

"My water broke."

Rhoda was on her feet and into the bathroom in seconds. "Are you sure?"

Mary wrapped up in the towel. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." she said. "Right as I stepped into the shower."

"I'll call Lou."

"Thanks." she said. "I'm going to take my shower."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes." she assured her. "Could you bring me in a change of clothes after you call him?"

"Sure thing."

~Hospital~

Mary's labor was quickly progressing and Lou still hadn't arrived. Rhoda sat with her, holding her hand, trying to talk her through the contractions. "This isn't fun, Rhoda." she was almost to the point of tears. "I really, really hate this."

Rhoda looked over at the clock. "It's almost over." she brushed Mary's hair back away from her face. "Just breathe."

She took a few more deep breaths and slowly the contraction started to subside. "I just want to get this baby out of me." she told her. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"You're doing great." she told her. "Lou will be here soon, I promise."

"God, I hope so." she said. "Because if I have to do this without him I'll kill him!"

"Just try to relax." Rhoda said, softly. "He'll be here, he will."

Mary took a couple of deep breaths, trying to relax. "Thanks for being here with me, Rhoda." she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, kid." she said. "And just think in no time at all you'll be holding the baby in your arms and all this will be forgotten."

She laughed. "I wouldn't go that far." she said. "This is the only baby I'm having. Ever."

"I'm sure by tomorrow you'll have changed your mind."

There was a soft knock at the door. "I'm sorry." he said, shutting the door behind them. "It was an absolute disaster getting here." he walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss his wife. "How you doing?"

"I'm about two minutes away from another contraction." she told her. "And it really, really hurts, Lou."

"I know it does, baby." he soothed her. "It's going to be okay though." he turned to Rhoda. "You have no idea how much I owe you."

"There's no where else on earth I would rather be.' she assured him. "But now that you're here I think I'm going to go into the waiting room and take a nap." she reached for Mary's hand. "You hang in there, kid. Just think the next time I'll see you you'll be a mother and I'll be an aunt."

Mary smiled. "That gives me hope."

Rhoda kissed the back of her hand. "Good luck in there."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

After Rhoda left the room Lou took the chair by the bed. "The nurse said it won't be long before they take you into delivery."

"It can't be soon enough."

"Are you scared?" he asked. "Because it's the most natural thing in the world."

"No, I'm not scared." she replied. "I just want this to be over with."

He gently stroked her face. "You're doing great." he smiled. "I love you, very much."

"I love you." she said. "I just don't want you to ever touch me again."

~An Hour Later~

Lou came out into the waiting room dressed in scrubs to find Rhoda sound asleep. He sat down beside her and gently nudged her shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

"Lou?" she said, opening her eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Just fine." he said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's a boy."

"Mary was right." she said. "How are they?"

"They're both doing great." he said. "They took the baby to clean him up and they're moving Mary to a private room."

"So give me all the details." she said. "Weight, length, hair color. All of it."

"Seven pounds, eight ounces." he told her. "He's twenty inches long and has a head full of dark brown hair. He's a handsome little guy."

Rhoda hugged him. "Congratulations, Lou." she smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

"It's love at first sight."

~Room 645~

Mary was sitting up in bed, cradling the baby when Rhoda came in the room. "Well it's about time." she said. "I thought you disappeared on us."

Rhoda made her way over to the bed. "Not a chance." she said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"You want to hold him?"

"Uh, I don't know, Mare." she said. "He's awfully tiny. Maybe in a little while."

Mary shifted the baby in her arms. "Oh, Rhoda." she sighed. "There's nothing to it."

Rhoda gently took the baby from Mary. "He is a cute little guy." she said. "All pink and chubby." she smiled. "Good call on it being a boy by the way. Think of all the stuff we would be returning right now if Aaron were an Elizabeth."

"I told you it was a boy." she said. "Now we just have to get you one."

"After being with you the last few hours I think I'm going to pass on that."

"You know, it really is true. Once I saw his little face I forgot about everything else." she told her. "In fact I think I might even be open to having another one."

Rhoda laughed. "Really?" she asked. "I wish I had brought a tape recorder with me."

"It's true." she assured her. "And one day you'll agree with me."

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Mary Marries Lou

Chapter: 11

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

Over the past six weeks the Grant's had adjusted well to having a newborn baby in the house. Aaron was a relaxed, content baby. At least so far. He usually only woke up once during the night and it was daddy that was the first one up and out of bed. He was spoiled for mommy during the day and had a special affection for Aunt Rhoda.

Mary placed Aaron down in the bassinet and covered him with a light blanket. It was almost time for Lou to get home from work and she had yet to start dinner. Not that she was June Clever or anything but it was her turn to cook. She came out of the den and crossed the hallway into the kitchen. Lou came in the back door, carrying a wrapped box.

"Hi darling." she said. "You're home early."

"Well I thought I would surprise you." he handed her the box. "This is for you."

Mary leaned in to kiss him. "For me?" she smiled. "You shouldn't have."

"Don't say that until you've opened it."

She placed the box down on the counter and removed the ribbon and the lid. "Oh, Lou, it's beautiful." she said, holding up the red dress. "I saw this last week when I was with Rhoda."

"Yeah she told me."

Ever so carefully she placed the dress back into the box. "She did?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "I've put a lot of thought and effort into this, you know."

Mary arched an eyebrow. "You're being very mysterious."

"I'd like to think of it as romantic." he said, drawing her into his arms. "I bought you a sexy new dress to show off your new curves, I have a reservation at your favorite restaurant, and two tickets to the ballet."

"Romantic it is." she agreed. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

"The honor is all mine." he leaned in and kissed her. "You've been absolutely fantastic since Aaron was born and I think you deserve an evening to celebrate."

"You are the perfect husband."

"Well, I do try." he said. "Do you think you can be ready in an hour? Rhoda's going to come over and stay with Aaron."

Mary picked the box up off the counter. "That's more than enough time." she replied. "The baby's asleep in the den, I just fed him."

"I'll go look in on him." he said. "It doesn't take me long to throw on a tux."

Forty five minutes later Lou entered the master bedroom to find his beautiful wife emerging from the bathroom. "You look sensational." he smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." she smiled back. "I feel sensational."

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky. We're going to have a great time tonight." he said, pulling her into his arms. "Just like the night when we first made love."

"We're going to dance until the early morning hours?"

Lou leaned in and kissed her. "We might." he said. "Rhoda works pretty cheap."

Mary laughed. "I don't know if I can pull an all nighter."

"Then we'll come home after the ballet." he said. "Hopefully the baby will be asleep so you and I can have a little more alone time."

"I certainly like the sound of that."

He kissed her again. "You know we could skip the whole evening and just spend it in bed."

"What happened to all that romance you planned?" she smiled. "Are you going to let all that effort go to waste? Especially when it would get you a much more appreciative pay off?"

"Not in a million years."

It was their first time out since their son was born and Lou was worried that Mary would be overly anxious, but she was relaxed. Knowing that the baby was in the very capable hands of Aunt Rhoda was comforting. They had a nice dinner, danced a little, and went to the ballet. Lou wasn't really one for the ballet, but Mary loved it and that was all that mattered. Everything had fallen right into place for them. And in a way neither one of them ever expected.

~Five Months Later~

Mary was nervously pacing back and forth in the master bathroom while Rhoda was seated patiently on the edge of the tub. On her twentieth trip from the sink to the linen closet Rhoda reached out and grabbed her by the hand. "You're making me sea sick, kid." she told her. "Why don't you have a seat."

"You expect me to sit at a time like this?"

"Yeah." Rhoda breathed out. "You need to relax a little. You're going to wear a rut in the floor with all the pacing you're doing."

"Well I thought the grocery shopping was going to take longer than that." she said. "Waiting two hours on an at home pregnancy test is ridiculous. The doctor could have given quicker results."

"It's all most over."

She paced back over to the sink, the kitchen timer dinging loudly. Finally they had arrived at the moment of truth. She looked back at Rhoda.

"Well?" she said. "What are the results?"

Mary studied the test, making sure everything was exactly as it was suppose to be. And sure enough there it was, suspicions proved correct. She turned around and smiled. "It's positive."

Rhoda got up off the tub and walked over to where Mary was. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she replied. "See, it's positive."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." she replied. "Well I would have my doctor confirm it, but as far as I can see congratulations are in order. You're pregnant, Rhoda."

"How about that." she smiled. "And it only took one try."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Rhoda." she said."Lance is going to be so excited."

"Yeah and so is my mother." she twirled her wedding rings around on her finger. "I can't wait to tell him."

"Why don't you go down and interrupt his golf game." Mary suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Yeah." Rhoda smiled. "I'm going to do that." she hugged Mary tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you, kid."

Mary hugged her back. "I'd be lost without you, too."

~Later That Evening~

Lou came down into the kitchen to find Mary feeding Aaron peas. "What's up with that contraption in the bathroom?" he asked. "Looks like a science project."

"Oh, I'll clean it up in a little while." she replied. "It's one of those at home pregnancy tests."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "You're taking a pregnancy test?"

"Yes." she replied, giving Aaron another bite. "I helped Rhoda take one earlier and it seemed easy enough, if you don't count the waiting two hours part, so I thought I would give it a try."

Lou couldn't help but smile. "You think you're pregnant?"

"I think so, yes." she wiped the baby's mouth. "I know it really wasn't planned..."

"But it really wasn't prevented." he countered. "When's it going to be ready?"

Mary glanced over at the clock. "In about five minutes." she said. "Why? Are you nervous?"

"A little." he confessed. "Aren't you?"

"No, I worked out all my stress when Rhoda was taking hers." she told him, spooning up more peas. "She was calm and I was a nervous wreck. I'm much calmer now."

"What were Rhoda's results?"

She gave Aaron another bite. "Positive."

Lou nodded. "I'll finish feeding Aaron." he offered. "You go up and look at the results."

Mary handed him the spoon. "Okay." she said, getting up. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Hurry up." he said. "The suspense is killing me."

About five minutes later Mary came back down into the kitchen. Lou had finished feeding Aaron and was cleaning up. "Well?" he asked. "What took you so long?"

"I had to clean up." she replied. "You know how I hate messes."

"Mary." he said, taking her hands in his. "What did the test say?"

"It's positive." she smiled. "Looks like we're going to have another baby in June."

"Maybe a little girl this time."

"Well boy or girl this is it." she assured him. "This should make my mother happy enough that our elopement will be completely forgotten."

Lou wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

She leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, too."

~Eight Months Later~

Mary pushed the baby carriage on the sidewalk as Aaron dashed off to the swings with Lou hot on his trail. At almost three weeks old Amelia had proven to be a demanding little princess. But once she got what she needed she was perfectly content. And Mary was overjoyed with having both a boy and a girl even if it was in a very short time period.

She was meeting Rhoda up ahead. They were going to start their post pregnancy weight loss together. And walking seemed to be a good start. Neither one of them wanted to over do it. "I've already made one lap." Rhoda said as Mary approached her. "You've got some catching up to do."

"Why didn't you wait?"

"Are you kidding me?" she laughed, moving the carriage back and forth. "Olivia here isn't content unless she's moving. The kid has only been here four weeks and she's wearing me out. I don't know how you do this with two."

"With a lot of help from Lou." she said as they started to walk. "Yesterday I had a complete meltdown and he swooped right in and took care of everyone, including me."

"Lance has been a lot of help too." she said. "He's been taking the four a.m feedings. I think if I could get her to sleep through the night we'd get along even better."

Mary laughed. "Oh, Rhoda." she sighed. "Did you ever think we would end up here?"

"No." she replied. "Sometimes I still don't believe it."

~Later That Evening~

Mary entered the den to find Lou watching the baseball game. She handed him a beer. "I thought you could use this."

He took the bottle from her hand. "You are the perfect wife."

"I try." she sat down on the sofa beside him. "Aaron and Amelia are both asleep."

"Yeah?" he looked at her. "You mean we have time to ourselves?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know." she sighed. "How about we watch the ball game together?"

"You really want to watch the game?"

"Sure." she smiled. "Remember the baseball game you took me to when we were first dating?"

Lou smiled. "Yes." he said. "That's when I knew I was head over heels in love with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "You went to the game with me, you were willing to learn about the sport, you drank beer and ate hotdogs, you even wore a hat. But the most important thing was that you pretended to have a good time even though I know you really didn't."

"It wasn't that bad." she said. "I kind of enjoyed it."

"Really?"

"I enjoyed it because you liked it." she smiled. "I just liked being with you, it didn't matter what we did. It still doesn't." she said, reaching for the remote. "Now stop talking, I can't hear the game."

Lou laughed, pulling her into his arms. "I bet on the Yankees."

"Of course you did."

The End


End file.
